The present invention relates generally to filtration, and more particularly, to a filter assembly that utilizes a filter pocket arrangement that provides increased filter media area.
Filter assemblies are suitable for use in a multitude of applications. For example, a filter assembly can be used as part of an intake system that provides large quantities of air to a gas turbine for combustion. To maintain suitable performance of the gas turbine, the filter assembly of the intake system filters the intake air to remove unwanted dust, moisture, and other contaminants that can damage components of the gas turbine. Typically, the filter assembly of the intake system utilizes an array of filters to primarily filter the intake air supplied to the gas turbine.
An array of filter pockets is one type of filter assembly that may be used in a gas turbine air intake system. A filter pocket generally has a pair of flat panel filtration media connected together at an apex to form an opening that extends outwardly away from the apex. A typical array of filter pockets includes three or four filter pockets placed in a filter frame. Performance of this type of array of filter pockets is determined generally by the filter media and the size of each pocket (i.e., open area), which essentially corresponds to the surface area of the pocket. Generally, manufacturers try to improve the performance of the array of filter pockets by making the surface area of each pocket deeper, however, the depth that these pockets can be extended are generally limited by the size of the filter housing that the filter pockets are placed in.